iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Lannisport
Lannisport is a walled city in the Westerlands located less than a mile south of Casterly Rock, the seat of House Lannister. The city's location along the coast of the Sunset Sea where the river road, the gold road, and the ocean road meet make it a primary area for trade, and as such it is one of the major ports of the Seven Kingdoms and is the largest settlement in the Westerlands. Lannisport is smaller than King's Landing or Oldtown, but larger than Gulltown or White Harbor. Lannisport has been ruled directly by the Lannisters of Casterly Rock ever since the former Lannisters of Lannisport rose against the Lannisters of Casterly Rock with the Smiths in rebellion, and were deposed from power. Lord Lyonel Lannister's relative, Tyman Lannister then took lordship and control of the city itself. Without either the Faith Militant or the Smiths having power during Tyman's rule, the city of Lannisport changed from an orderly city of piety and religion in to a den of sin, vice, and corruption within a decade, a city where any pleasure might be found... For a price. The city is renowned for its goldwork. Lannisport is officially policed by the well-trained and well-equipped City Watch, but it is said in whispers that certain people in power within the city have "other" methods of dealing with upstarts and rabble within Lannisport who cause disorder. Besides the Lannisters, other distant kin living in the city are Lannys, Lannetts, and Lantells, many of whom are yellow of hair. City The Spire: The Spire is the seat of House Lannister of Lannisport. It's design is unique among the Realm's architecture being a very new building, it's walls made entirely of the finest crafted white stone, the walls almost resembling smooth ivory in it's touch and appearance. A stout, round tower, the Spire itself raises fifty feet above the ground, and is an impressive and defensible position within the city. Also unique about the tower itself is the very top of the tower, which overlooks the Ampitheatre of Lannisport directly for all events and shows, and is used as a personal venue for those of House Lannister and their guests to observe the sights, sounds, and shows of the Ampitheatre. The Harbor: "The Harbor" of Lannisport has become a name in itself within the economy of the Westerlands, a hub of commerce where it is whispered across the Seven Kingdoms that one can find almost anything in the shops and merchant stalls on the Harbor, from any place in the world... For the right price. The sights of numerous pubs and extravagant brothels line the area, along with the sights and sounds of the city. Lowborn, smallfolk, and the poorer tend to live near or around the outskirts of the docks, seeking to make their future and fortune in Lannisport, yet even the poorest of them tend to be better off than the smallfolk of many other major cities. The Lannister fleet itself is anchored within the Harbor, further ensuring it's security and reach across the world as one of the largest trade ports in the Seven Kingdoms. In the center of the harbor upon a dais, the hands of thieves and the heads of executed criminals are displayed for all travelers coming to and from the city to see as a sign, that although Lannisport itself may be considered the height of luxurious sin and indulgement, those who violate the laws of the city face swift and harsh punishment. It is said that Lyonel Lannister himself had the former treasonous Lannisters of Lannisport hanged upon the dais for an entire year after the debacle, leaving their corpses to rot all summer as a sign to those who would rise against House Lannister of Casterly Rock shortly before his relative Tyman Lannister was installed by Lord Lyonel as Lord of Lannisport. The Amphitheatre of Lannisport: Although recently constructed, the Amphitheatre lies at the heart of Lannisport and is renowned among the Seven Kingdoms for it's unique design and architecture: The structure itself having large, curved curtain walls designed in a circular fashion almost resembling a giant dome missing it's top, "as if taking a round apple and slicing the top right off", allowing for the Spire of Lannisport and it's guests to oversee all events from an elevated distance. The Amphitheatre of Lannisport is very well known as a tourist attraction not only for the many plays and shows which are performed there due to the unique acoustics which the structure provides, but also for it's main attraction: "The Neverending Tourney", an event which occurs once per week where warriors and fighters from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond may come to battle one another in combat, or even fight exotic beasts and other such dangers in the arena as spectators in the crowd gamble and hedge their bets upon the winner of the tourney and matches, while enjoying the finer sins and debaucheries which Lannisport has to offer... Category:House Lannister Category:Lannisport Category:Castle Category:Cities